


（路人佐/雷影佐/all佐）审讯室内

by communal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rape, Sex Toys, Transitioning
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communal/pseuds/communal
Summary: Some people interrogate sasuke(woman) by raping her.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Other(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Yondaime Raikage | Fourth Raikage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	（路人佐/雷影佐/all佐）审讯室内

佐子是被锁链抖动的哗啦声惊醒的，她有些吃力地抬起眼皮，阴暗的光线只能勉强确认这是一个不算太大的房间。  
此时距她被抓住不过几个小时，佐子尝试着活动被铐住的手腕，不出所料地失败了。而体内的查克拉也被囚禁她的人不知用什么术给禁锢起来，变得难以运行。  
“醒了？”一个低沉的声音在房间内炸开，有人推开紧闭的房门走了进来。突然的强光刺的佐子眯了下眼，只模模糊糊看到两三个人影向自己逼近。  
双手被铐在冰冷的墙上，这让佐子只能勉强站住靠着墙面。她精致小巧的下颌被人捏住，被迫仰脸注视面前明显不怀好意的几副陌生面孔。  
面相最为粗鲁的男人开口了：“这里下了禁制，你是没法使用写轮眼的。”  
另外两个男人站在屋内唯一的桌子旁不知在翻找着什么，细碎物品碰撞的声音让佐子不安地皱起好看的眉。而适应了光亮后佐子看清了对方头上的护额，抓住她的是云忍村的忍者。联系之前的抓捕八尾事件，佐子很容易便意识到他们的目的：从自己身上获取八尾的下落和晓的情报。  
而接下来也正如她所想的，面前的男人松开对佐子下颚的钳制后便单刀直入让她吐出八尾的下落。佐子自然不会妥协，她紧抿着小嘴用黑得纯粹的眼睛瞪视着面露凶恶的男人，没了写轮眼的震慑，少女眼底属于忍者的冷厉依旧让男人不敢掉以轻心。  
云忍视线顺着优美的颈线向下扫去，少女曼妙的身体曲线隐藏在晓袍底下，挡住了他的视线。佐子看到男人的神情变得晦暗不明起来，视线也更加炽热，这让她下意识绷直了身体，好似弓着腰试图慑敌的黑猫。  
男人把手重新覆盖在少女的半张脸上，粗暴的摩蹭了几把颊肉。感受到粗砺厚掌下细嫩而富有弹性的触感后，他兴奋地滚动了下喉结，转而不耐地催促同伴：“喂！你们两个还没好吗。”  
“好了好了。”“你这家伙可真猴急啊。”那两个男人似乎已经做好了准备工作，一左一右的站在他旁边，都面露兴奋地看着佐子。  
正对着佐子的男人把手移到了佐子的身上，隔着衣物用手指恶意挤压起乳房来，佐子在尖叫出声的同时抬腿向男人踢去，却被男人反手握住了脚踝。  
男人似乎嗤笑一声直接把腿架在了自己的肩上，迫使佐子把身子拉的更开，晓袍也因此褪到了腰间，露出了下面的黑色紧身裤和被麻绳束着的紫色兜布。旁边的男人半吃惊半嘲笑道：“这小美人的柔韧性可真好，操起来应该也不赖。”  
男人按着佐子的细腿直接把她牢牢按在墙上，用手粗暴地扯开了晓袍，不受阻拦地揉捏起少女的双乳，享受蹂躏嫩乳快感的同时肿胀的下身也挤在腿间狠狠摩擦着，“不肯说话的话，我们只能用鸡巴让你开口了。”  
胸部被玩弄的部位传来阵阵快感，这让佐子忍不住要呻吟出声，而隔着布料顶在腿间的硬物也难以忽视。唯一用于支撑身体重力的右腿只有足尖着地，像是要承受不住一样微微颤抖着。  
一旁的云忍的目光在少女被吊起来的莹白的双手间流连，对躯体的刺激连带着手指也用力蜷曲起来，看得云忍下身一阵燥热，开始臆想着面前的黑发少女用纤细修长的小手服侍自己粗大的阴茎  
。很快他就因为阴茎勃起时顶在亵裤的粘稠感而禁不住开口道：“我快忍不住了，要不要先给她灌点药？”  
几乎覆在少女身上的男人发出低沉的笑声：“灌完药这小美人除了想吃鸡巴还能吐出来什么其他的情报吗？”说着抠挖已经起反应的粉红乳头，俯首吸咬着弹滑雪白的乳房。  
“嗯…不要…”佐子垂着头，拼命地弓起腰想要躲避男人对自己胸部的亵玩。体格的悬殊和身上的桎梏使得她只能被动接受男人的爱抚，口齿间无意泄出的话语如同催情剂一样引得室内的男人蠢蠢欲动。  
“这就受不了了？”另一边的云忍终于开始动作，他一把扳过佐子的脸，捏着下巴把肥厚的舌头挤进小嘴里汲取甜美的浆液。“唔”狭小的口腔被外物入侵，佐子大睁着双眼扭动着小舌想要将异物推出去，却被男人反客为主按压着后脑勺吻的更深。  
在挣扎间佐子听到衣物撕裂开来的声音，架着她抬腿的男人不知何时把腿从肩上放了下来，他用大手卡着腿弯把大腿直接怼了上去。空余的那人直接撕扯开了黑色的外裤，撕裂开的洞口露出少女雪白饱满的翘臀和白色的三角裤。  
云忍目不转睛的注视着佐子暴露出来的肌肤，勉强遮挡着秘处的布料更加激起男人的淫邪念头。他把手指抵在那处隔着内裤戳弄起密穴来，佐子上半身尚被两个男人粗鲁地玩弄着，下身突然传来的触感更是直接激的她绷直了脚背，全身紧绷起来。  
而云忍很快就不满足于只停留于表面的撩拨，他扯掉皱皱巴巴的内裤，掰开了微微颤抖的粉嫩双瓣，看到溢出淫液的肉穴时愣了会：“不是吧，这婊子已经骚到淌水了。”  
卡着佐子双腿的男人把佐子的腿抬得更高了一点：“磨了几下就敏感成这样，这就是天生给人干的货吧。”另一个男人恋恋不舍地离开佐子柔软的唇瓣，看到被亲的有些红肿的嘴角被口水弄得亮晶晶的，忍不住又凑了过去。  
没等他碰到佐子的下巴，佐子便发出唔啊的惊叫身体也痉挛起来。“搞什么啊。”这时男人注意到自己的同伴似乎做了什么，他的同伴带着促狭的笑把手指从少女的嫩穴里抽了出来：“给小俘虏屁股里塞了能让她爽的东西，你们不想看吗。”  
正中间那个男人有些犹豫：“任务…”继而面部舒展开来，“那我们就边操她边审问情报。”  
身体最隐秘的部位被打开来塞入冰凉的物体，听到云忍们的对话，佐子的脸变得煞白，近乎不可置信地听着他们对自己的处置。  
男人把连接着跳蛋的开关用胶布贴在佐子的大腿内侧，坏笑着按下了开关。伴随着跳蛋运作的嗡嗡声一同响起的还有佐子陡然拔高的呻吟，被抬高的小腿不断踢蹬着想要并拢，原本垂下的头也高高仰起弯出一道好看的弧线。  
云忍再次把手指插进密穴里，用两指抵着在肉壶里疯狂弹动的跳蛋把它推的更深。柔软湿润的穴肉紧紧包裹着跳蛋连同手指一块夹紧，男人一边用手指按压着内壁，一面啧啧感叹处女地的紧致。  
男人玩弄着花穴又想了新的法子，“干脆前后一起开发吧。”说着他的手指滑过会阴在后穴打转，试图挤进去扩张窄小的穴道。  
沉浸于跳蛋带来的灭顶快感的佐子抖着扭过头想避开男人们对自己身体的掌控，忍受着另外两个人对胸部和嘴唇的攻势。  
就在她逐渐适应了跳蛋频率后，后穴被塞入异物使得本来已经瘫软的身体几乎弹起来。那云忍正拿着串珠一粒粒塞入她的穴里，圆滚滚的珠子被湿滑的穴肉裹着转来转去，不知压到哪处引得前后穴都流出不少汁液。  
全部珠子，塞进去后只留了一条线垂在外面，云忍用手掌拍了拍吞完串珠后紧紧闭合起来的肉穴：“都好好吃进去了啊。”  
“应该给小美人戴个项圈，俘虏就该戴着项圈乖乖听话。”另一个人用手卡住佐子修长的脖颈，看到少女被作弄的发不出声音的端丽面容，只觉得心头欲火烧起只想拿身下阳物插进单薄的小嘴里。  
之前的云忍又拿出一条黑色的皮带在佐子腿上比划着……

雷影推门而入时看到的便是这么一副场景，他的几个部下围着宇智波小鬼，挺着性器在宇智波身上摩擦，而宇智波双腿被皮带捆绑着张成一个屈辱的姿势，勉强还挂在身上的晓袍起不到什么遮蔽作用。暴露在外的两个小穴即使被道具塞住仍然滴滴答答往外流着淫水，顺着臀缝滴落在地板上。  
“你们在做什么？”雷影粗大的眉毛几乎要皱到一起，他给这三人下的命令是逼供情报，而不是对着犯人发泄欲望。  
那三个云忍见老大来了，欲望顿时冷却了大半，匆忙整理了自己的着装后便在雷影的呵斥下灰头土脸的滚出了审讯室。  
重新关上门后，雷影向被弄得一身狼藉半靠在墙上宇智波佐子走去，他要亲自审问这个宇智波俘虏。  
走进之后，雷影蹲下身揪住佐子的额发迫使她正视着自己，佐子半睁开眼睛见是怒目圆睁的雷影，扯了下嘴唇露出一个轻蔑的笑。  
生性暴躁的雷影一下子就被激怒了，他急于获取情报，也想给这个不识好歹的小宇智波一点教训。  
他看着佐子裸露的肌肤，心头有了主意：“刚才我的部下还没做到最后吧。”  
佐子本能地感到危险，面前的人远比刚才的三个云忍高大强壮的多，没有查克拉的她在对方面前几乎没什么反抗之力。在刚才，她的手腕虽然从墙上的镣铐那解了开来，却被恶趣味的云忍用自己腰上的麻绳反绑在了身后。  
这时雷影的大手向佐子腿间伸去，在少女无济于事的躲避和挣扎下摸到了连接跳蛋的线。他停顿了一下后突然发力把跳蛋连同串珠一起扯了出来，而肉穴似乎在挽留给身体带来快感的道具一样发出了啵的一声。  
“啊”完全没有准备的佐子被道具拔出所带来的层层快感携裹着迎来了高潮，花穴猛烈收缩着涌出大量的淫水，颤抖着在雷影面前彻底敞开了身体，雷影按着佐子的肩使她不至于整个人都滑落在地顺带着拆下了碍事的皮带，然后用手扯下了勒的发紧的麻布裤，早已耸立起来的粗大的阳物弹了出来直直地对着尚处于高潮余韵的宇智波。  
“小鬼，准备好承受老夫的愤怒吧。”  
这样说着雷影卡着佐子的腰在她惊恐的注视下把涨的紫红的巨物缓慢而不容置疑地插进了花穴里。  
跳蛋拔出后的空虚感随着粗大阳物的进入而消失，被填充的同时佐子只觉得下身要被雷影的巨物弄撕裂开来，她发出痛苦的呜咽声像是濒死的小动物一样无力地被雷影按在怀里。  
雷影显然没什么怜香惜玉的意思，他不等佐子适应便开始猛烈抽插起来，一阵大开大合直捣得汁液飞溅，少女单薄的身体在雷影的猛烈地操干下显得格外脆弱。  
在即将射精时雷影把性器从被搞得泥泞不堪的小穴里拔了出来，射在了佐子的胸腹部，黑色的晓袍也沾了些许白浊。  
欲望得以发泄的雷影情绪明显舒缓了很多，而佐子一摆脱雷影的桎梏便整个人蜷缩在晓袍里，像是这样就能有些许的安全感一样。  
雷影没有再对她做什么，只是意味不明地留下一句：“如果你不老实交代情报，下次就不是射在你身上这么简单了。”


End file.
